PickUp Lines Gone Wrong
by XxSmashingPandasxX
Summary: Pick-up lines bring Chad and Sonny together...but Chad's not the one saying them. Which is the reason he loves her responses so much.
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know what made me write this, but I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't be happy with myself. So yeah, I was just wondering how Sonny would react if a guy she didn't like used pick up lines. :)**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

* * *

Chad watched happily as Sonny laughed with her cast mates at her table, and he had the strong urge to just scoop her up in his arms and kiss her. Okay, yeah. He's in love with her. Was there any point in denying it? She made his day brighter. There was no one else he cared for more than her. When he first met her he was shocked. Mainly because she was the first girl to give him a real smile, not a seductive one.

He slowly rose from his seat at the Mackenzie Falls table and sunk into a chair next to Sonny.

"Randoms. Sonny."

Everyone grimaced, except Sonny, who smiled. "Chad. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd sit with my favorite losers. And my favorite Random." He smirked at her.

"Ugh. This is totally gross. Stop flirting!" Tawni whined.

Sonny blushed, but otherwise ignored the blonde girl's comment.

"Oh? You're flirting with me, Sonny?" Chad asked.

"In your dreams, Cooper."

Chad rolled his eyes. "So what's up?"

Sonny smiled. "Not much. Just trying to think of a new sketch…and a way to get Conner away from me."

Chad's eyes narrowed. "Conner? Who's Conner?"

"Some stalker dude that keeps hitting on Sonny," Tawni sighed, looking at her nails. "He has bad taste."

Chad shook his head. "Hardly."

Tawni's jaw dropped, along with everyone else at the table. Nico and Grady slowly stood up, and crept away with confused looks on their faces. Zora's eyes widened and she raced for the vents, clearly not liking where this was going.

This was it. Chad was gonna confess his love to a blushing Sonny, but was rudely interrupted.

"Is this seat empty?"

The three looked up to see a brunette boy, scooting the chair back. He smirked at Sonny, and Chad felt the need to punch this guy in the face.

She smiled at him, and Chad could feel disappointment flooding through him. "Yes, and this one will be too, if you sit down."

Chad's eyes widened, shocked at Sonny's well…impolite answer. Tawni chuckled and leaned forward in anticipation.

The guy looked at Chad and extended his hand. "I'm Conner, by the way."

Chad just stared at it and looked up into Conner's eyes. "I don't really care."

Conner glared, then turned his attention to Sonny. "I want to give myself to you."

Tawni and Chad grimaced, and waited for Sonny's reply. "Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts." She gave a little shrug and turned back to her food.

The two blondes at the table burst out laughing at Sonny's ability to reject someone in a witty fashion.

Conner just took Sonny's hand. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

She took her hand back, and dropped it to her side. "Oh? If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together."

Tawni's face brightened. "Wow, Sonny. Almost dropping the F-bomb? I'm proud of you!"

Conner growled, but he wasn't gonna give up yet. "I'd buy you a drink, but I'd be jealous of the glass."

Sonny gave him a sympathetic look. "I'd buy _you _a drink, but then I'd feel sorry for it."

"What would it take for a guy like me to go out with a girl like you?"

"A miracle."

Chad suddenly felt nervous. What if she rejected him that way? Come on, pick up lines were his specialty and they always made a girl weak at the knees! Of course, those girls were fans and Sonny was…a frenemy.

Chad suddenly looked around the room and locked eyes with Tawni, who snorted at him. She smirked and leaned back, placing her hands in the shape of heart and pointing it between Chad and Sonny. Chad glared, and was thankful that Sonny didn't notice their little exchange…No, she was too busy with Conner…

"Here's what you've been looking for all your life." Conner smirked, and pointed at himself.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall searching for an idiot. Are we done? This is getting old."

Chad was about to stand up, but Sonny put a hand on his arm and tugged him back down. He couldn't deny the happiness he felt because she wanted him to stay. She shot him a pleading look, and he reassured her with a smile.

Conner leaned closer to her. "One last try. I'd love to be the reason you don't get any sleep tonight."

Sonny raised her eyebrows, but then smiled seductively. She tugged on Conner's tie and pulled his face close to hers. "You will be."

Chad's heart instantly dropped and Tawni froze, eyes wide.

"Oh, really?" Conner smiled brightly and held out his arms.

Sonny gave a small nod, and shoved Conner away with all her might. "Because I always wake up when I have nightmares."

Tawni's face turned red from her laughter and as she clutched her stomach, and she gave Sonny a high-five. "I think we just found our sketch idea!" She howled with laughter, still, as she stumbled out of the room.

Chad bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter and his relief.

Suddenly, a piece of ham attacked Conner's face, causing him to fall back in surprise. He huffed, throwing the meat of his face, and stormed out of the room.

"Thank you, Zora!" Sonny called, laughing at a confused Chad.

"You got it, Sonny!" Chad looked at the vents and saw Zora's retreating figure, along with a machine that kinda scared him.

Chad smiled at Sonny. "Gotta give you props. I've never seen rejection as cruel as that before."

She just shrugged. "That's what happens when you hit on a girl in love." She looked at him pointedly and smiled.

Chad's heart started beating twice as fast, and he slowly reached for Sonny's hand. He grabbed it, expecting her to pull away, but she tightened her grip. He smiled at her. "So, not a big fan of pick up lines, huh?"

"When they're not from the right guy."

"Is that so?"

She nodded and laughed. "Yep. You could always give it a try."

"Nah. How 'bout you kiss me instead?" He stood, pulling her up with him.

"In your dreams, Cooper." She leaned forward anyway, and rested her forehead on his.

"Every night, Monroe." He closed the gap between their lips and let his arms linger on her waist. Sonny placed her hands on his shoulder, pulling herself against him more. Chad reluctantly pulled back a little. "Wanna go out with me?"

Sonny smiled and nodded. "I love it when people are straight-forward."

"Okay, then. I love you."

* * *

**Random, right? x) So yeah, some of the witty come-backs were found online, and some of them I made up. They all made me laugh, anyway. Maybe, if you guys come up with some, I'll make a follow-up to this. ;)**


	2. Not again!

**Haha! A lot of people liked the original, so I decided to add another part. But this is it! :D Hope you enjoy it!**

**I only got two people who suggested pick-up lines so far so: Thank you to LilRockerStar aaannnddd Captain Holly Short of the LEP! :) **

**

* * *

**

Chad slowly opened the door to Sonny's dressing room. He peeked in and felt his heart skip a beat seeing the brunette beauty brushing her hair at her vanity. Even if she was just in jeans and a blouse, Chad found himself staring at Sonny in such a way that if it were another guy, Chad would punch him.

She looked up and smiled. "Chad."

"Sonny. You ready to go?"

She nodded happily. "Let me just grab my bag…" She quickly rushed to the small desk and snatched her purse from it. "Let's go."

He held out his arm to her, and she hooked hers through it. He couldn't deny the nervousness he felt just at her contact. He tried to push it back as he led her to his car.

Driving down the road, Chad couldn't help let his eyes wander over to Sonny every so often. Why, you ask? Well, why not? She was gorgeous. She was shining. And she was his. That's more that he could ask for.

She laughed, earning confused look from him. "No, it's just. We got together after a series of pick-up lines, and you weren't even the one saying them!"

He chuckled. "I still remember every single word."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were funnier that day than you've ever been."

She laughed. "Pick-up lines are so cheesy. They all need come-backs."

"Sure, they do." He shrugged his shoulders and helped her out of the car, as they had arrived at their destination: a simple coffee shop.

Chad never thought that he would ever bring a girl on a date to a coffee shop. Well, that is before Sonny insisted. Now, it was a frequent thing for them, especially since everyone at the place treated them like ordinary people. Actually, they didn't. The employees treated them like family. It was so refreshing that Chad couldn't help but love this place.

Chad opened the door for Sonny and they both walked up to the counter.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite couple!" the girl behind the counter said. She smiled and leaned over the counter to give them both a hug.

"Hey, Alexa!" Sonny smiled at the girl.

"The usual?" Alexa asked, already pushing buttons on the cash register.

"Yep." Chad pulled out his wallet, and saw Sonny eyeing him. "Sonny, why don't you go sit down while I wait for the stuff?"

She glared, but then shrugged. "Sure." She walked to an empty table with three chairs, and made herself comfortable.

Chad turned back to Alexa. "How are things going?"

Alexa smiled. "Great! How are things in Channy town?"

Chad smiled. "Perfect."

Alexa handed him two cups of coffee, and two bagels. She looked past Chad's shoulder and grimaced. "You might wanna rethink that."

Confused, Chad followed her gaze and turned around. The first thing that caught his eye- as always -was Sonny, sitting there, looking pretty. The second thing, which caused Alexa to grimace, was the guy sitting in a chair across from her, smirking.

Chad grabbed the food from the counter and stormed over to the table, taking the seat closest to Sonny. He put his arm over her chair, but the other guy didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Ryan," the guy said, leaning towards Sonny.

"I'm extremely annoyed," Sonny murmured.

Chad knew where this was going. Pick-up lines all over again. He smiled to himself, knowing that Sonny would probably bash all the guys dreams in a few minutes. He knew this would be entertaining.

"So, do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?"

Sonny thought for a minute. "I don't, but you certainly can try again. Oh, this time keep walking, okay?" She gave him an innocent smile.

His smile faltered, but he kept his composure. "You know, if sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

Chad tensed. He didn't like people thinking about his Sonny like that.

"Well, if stupidity were a crime, you'd be sentenced to death." Sonny intertwined her fingers on the table, still smiling widely.

"Your legs must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day."

"Actually, not really. There wasn't a lot of space to run through."

Ryan's eyes went to Chad, finally noticing his presence, and then back to Sonny. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sonny nodded then pointed at Chad.

"Well, when you want a man friend, come talk to me."

Sonny looked Ryan up and down and shrugged. "It doesn't really look like you're qualified to give referrals."

"You must turn a few heads."

"You must turn a few stomachs."

"Are you an angel? Cuz with you around, I'm in heaven!"

"No, but you must be the devil, cuz you're putting me through hell."

Suddenly, Ryan stood up and took Sonny's hand, pulling her up too. "Hershey factories make millions of kisses a day, but I'm only asking for one."

She pulled her hand away. "I ate the last one on the way here."

Chad and Sonny both noticed when Ryan suddenly stopped talking. His eyes traveled a little lower, and he smirked. "You've got something on your chest. My eyes."

Sonny brought a hand up to her mouth, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. Chad stood abruptly, causing his chair to fall back. He pulled his hand back, and had every intention to punch Ryan square in the nose. A shout was the only thing that stopped him.

"HEY!"

Chad and Sonny froze, turning to see the shop's owner, Melissa. She walked up to Ryan and looked him straight in the eye. "You've got something on you're face."

Ryan's hands flew up to his face and he patted frantically. "What is it?"

"MY FIST!" Melissa shouted. She punched repeatedly, even after he had already fallen.

Alexa jumped over the counter and held Melissa back. "Easy, there, Panda-bear." Melissa huffed and disappeared into the room from where she came.

"You're insane!" Ryan shouted.

Sonny stepped up to him and glared. "Quit talking about yourself." She slapped him and ran to Chad's side.

Chad, however, left her and delivered a final blow to Ryan's stomach. "_No one_ hits on my girlfriend without being punished."

Ryan straightened out and made his way over to Sonny. "You-"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone looked over and saw Melissa running at full speed towards Ryan, holding two bats. "GET OUT OF MY SHOP!"

"Shit," Ryan whined. He raced for the door, tripping over tables in the process. Melissa followed after him.

Sonny and Chad turned to Alexa, who was resting her head in her hands. She was flipping through a magazine, nonchalantly, and finally looked up at Chad and Sonny. "Hm?"

"Um, shouldn't we do something about…that?" Chad asked, pointing to the door.

Alexa waved her hand and yawned. "Oh, no. She just forgot to bring her stuffed panda to work. She'll be fine once she takes out her anger on someone." Her eyes brightened and she shot up straight. "I get a raise!"

Sonny and Chad exchanged a look and sat back down at their table, slowly picking at their food. "You okay, Sonflower?" Chad asked.

Sonny laughed. "Just a bit…shaken up. That was quite amusing."

"Very."

"You know," Sonny smirked. "The last time that happened, you were pretty smooth afterwards."

Chad smirked back. "Okay, then. I bet you twenty bucks that I can kiss you without using my lips."

The brunette's eyes lit up with mischief. "You're on."

Chad reached into his pocket, and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He slid it over to her, and before she could ask anything, his lips were on hers. After getting over the surprise, Sonny kissed him back with all her might, placing a hand at the back of his neck. His hands rested on her waist.

He pulled back slightly. "I lost."

* * *

**FIN! Yay! Haha, Alexa is a friend of mine: alexatheknight and she's my story advisor. :D I'm Melissa, but that's not how you spell it. x) I just thought I'd be crazy like that and she's be totally used to it, or the other way around. Haha.**

**Anyhoo, I'm sorry if you didn't have a chance to get a pick-up line on here, but feel free to give some anyway! I read all my reviews, and I wanna see what you can come up with. :)**

**Toodles!**


End file.
